Pretending to be a clone
by ariblack10
Summary: Padme thinks that the clones are treated badly by the Jedi's but to get the respect our troops act to be passed she needs evidence so her own nephew goes under cover as a clone her nephew is none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. set after season 6 and deathly hallows order 66 never happens and Ahsoka returns. Anakin got publicly married to Padme but Draco doesn't know that.


**I do not own star wars or harry potter**

**Chapter one: welcome to the 501st **

Draco Malfoy watched as the twilight landed outside the Malfoy manor, he was to go undercover in the republic army as a clone only the clones would never know that he was not a clone. Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker walked out of the ship. he knew that the Jedi didn't think he should be doing this, but Draco was too stubborn

"I sure hope you know what you're doing kid" Anakin said, who was also this boys uncle

"I Know what the risks are but padme needed me to get proff for her that some Jedi's treat the clones badly, she's trying to get the troops treated better, and I suggested this idea to her when she called me so I decided I should be the one to do it" Draco said as he followed Anakin on to the space craft and sat down at the guns

"You know Padme" the Jedi asked

"Yes, she's my auntie, now what's the cover story" Draco asked

"For all the clones know, you were more advanced than the rest of your squad so the cloners ended the training early" Anakin said

"So the number"

"CT-1212, but I bet your going to pick out a nickname, don't use your real name, if the droids find out it could be bad"

"Dragon" Draco said

"that was quick"

"my name is Latin for Dragon" Draco said

"Okay, well your armor is in the back, might want to go ahead and put it on, just in case someone holograms or something" Anakin said, Draco got up and went to put on his armor, he noticed it had a holster for his wand. he picked up the helmet and went back to his seat just in time too, the Jedi was talking to some one

"Is this the shinny, sir" the person said

Draco:

"Is this the shinny, sir" the clone that was on the holo-cam I think it's called, said as I sat down

"Yes, Rex he is, he goes by Dragon" Anakin said

"I'm Rex, but you can call me captain or sir" Rex said I nodded "Nervous rookie" he asked

"No way" I said in the Malfoy manner that I used when ever I was nervous or just wanted to show I was better than that person, but in this case I am better then him, he's a bloody clone for crying out loud

"We'll see, I'll be seeing you in a few clicks, General Skywalker is picking me up from med station" Rex said and it blinked out I was tense

"Relax Draco, Rex isn't as strict as he sounds, it's Cody you have to worry about but you wont have to deal with him much, only when Obi-wan Kenobi is around, just a heads up, Rex is a little wild, we have to pick up him and my student Ahsoka, she doesn't know the truth about you only I do" Anakin said

"Thanks" I said as we came out of hyperspace at a cloud of orange gas with a reddish tent "What is that" I asked

"It's the nebula that protects the medical station, I have to manually fly throw it, now be quiet I need to focus"

REX:

"What do you mean the rookie is not in the data base" I yelled

"at ease Rex, it is very troubling to us all none of the cloners know of what I was talking about, my guess he is the spy for senator Almadalla" a medic said

"A SPY" I yelled

"Rex, calm down, just treat him normal, he shouldn't hurt you and don't revile him and in a year too two years time he'll be gone" the medic said

"Rex" Ahsoka said coming in "Master is here" we walked to where general Skywalker was the wannabe shinny was standing nervously behind Genrael SKywalker, I noticed he had two D-17 pistils in his holsters we walked to the ship

"SO rookie, ever shot a gun" I asked

"uhh...no" the rookie said

"Great" I sighed

"Rex, his training was not completed he was never taught how to shoot a gun, so you have to teach dragon" Skywalker said and it was quiet until we got to the resolute

"Captain, how are you feeling" Fives asked me

"I'm good Fives" I said

"whose the shinny" he asked I saw Dragon roll his eyes

"This is CT-1212 or Dragon" I said "you can lose the attitude" I said to the rookie

"I can see why they call him dragon, so where's the others"

"he's the only one" I said

"an early bird, huh, he ever shot a gun"

"afraid not"

"would you like me to help train him, the firing range clear as of the moment, sir" fives said and we headed to the firing range

Draco:

we arrived at the target range, I think it's called, and they told me where to aim for each kind of droid "...Okay, how about we start with, non-moving targets" Fives said "you do know how to work the gun right" he said treating me like a child

"of course I do" I said he nodded mockingly and the Captain walked over to him and whispers something to him they fist bumped, I went to shoot but it wouldn't fire, Rex face palmed

"The safety lock is on" he said I saw fives shaking his fist

"oh" I said and attempted to turn the safety lock off. just to say once we were done there 128 holes had made it in the walls, two targets had been blew up and I had dropped seven chambers on my foot, broke one chamber, dropped a blaster riffle on fives foot and sprained my wrist trying to shoot a regular blaster. Some time during that time Uncle Anakin had come to check on us, I call him uncle because I know he's secretly married to auntie Padme, I can only call him that in private.

"well that was good rookie..." Captain Rex said

"Good! Captain did you not see all holes in the walls, and kriff my foot still hurts, he's such a klutz" Fives screeched

"At ease, fives" uncle Anakin said

"as I was saying rookie that was good for a first timer" Rex said and I felt my face heat up, okay Draco relax; he's not meant to make you blush, I told my self. STOP BLUSHING! I mentally yelled but that only made me blush harder

"well perhaps I can train Dragon and you two can hand to hand spar with snips, if you'd like, considering all the holes in the wall, and how did one get out here?"

"Well...uh...you see sir... I um... forgot to uh...shut the door" Rex stuttered nervously

"well at least no one was killed" uncle Anakin said, "and I am decently teaching him now by the way, cant having you forget to shut that door again, now can we?" I noticed rex blushing

"Uh no sir we can't" Rex said

"Now you two ae dismissed I would like to speak with Dragon, and uh Rex, since there Is no room in the barracks he's going to be with you and Fives"

"sir, yes sir" they said together

**(and yes I know I'm doing a lot of point of views but I can't keep one POV for this whole story I'll try to keep it down to Rex and Draco and none)**

Fives:

" sir," I asked as we entered the mess "why does the dumb rookie have to barrack with us"

"I don't know Ec-uh, fives I don't know but we'd better tell echo" the Captain said, we got our grub and then looked for a place to sit

"why did you almost call me echo" I asked the captain "there he is sitting alone I said and started walking to my best friend

"well, you two sound and act just alike so I sometimes forget, I have a bad memory, you know" captain Rex said

"you're just getting old" I said

"nu-uh, I'm only eight years old"

"well most clones don't live to see eight, Cody is the oldest in history at ten years and he's starting to have hearing problems" I said

"dude, you have no idea how loud he blast's that kriffin music of his in his helmet you've got to scream at him sometimes even shake him" my captain said as we sat down with echo, he was almost done eating, no cross that he was done, he was reading

"well... I got nothing" I said

"what's up" echo asked

"Space and the ceiling and upper levels," Captain said "ooo, and the guns"

"smartass" I commented, Echo and I were the only ones in the 501st that could say that and Rex just blow it off like Cody said it

"Echo, we have a new rookie who didn't have a squad, and he's bunking with us" Rex said "that's what's up"

"ah, I see, so what is his name" Echo asked

"his name is Dragon and he has some attitude problems, don't call him shinny or he rolls his eyes"

"he sounds like a ner'vod" Echo said

"I was thinking moron" I said

"more like extreme jackass" Rex said and we were quiet for a few seconds before laughing, and then echo hit his head on the table he was laughing so hard, we laughed even harder, my sides were getting soar

"good one sir" echo said, oh my battle droids I love the 501st.

meanwhile

Draco:

"you left your helmet on the ship, never do that nephew." uncle Anakin scolded me

"I'm sorry uncle" I said

"it's okay" he said handing it to me and I put it on," how about I give you a tour of the resolute"

"okay I said and he showed me the ship

* * *

><p><strong>and there is the first chapter this going to be good and again I don't own star wars or harry potter now please, please, please, please review<strong>


End file.
